ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Far West
Far Far West 'is the 58th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben travels to the Far West and meets his ancestor and sheriff Bartholomeum Tennyson. The town is under attack by group of terrorists known as the Deaders. Each time they are caught and ready to executed their leader appears, saves the criminal and vanishes without a trail. But who is this mysterious Reaper and why does he know Ben. Plot As Ben arrives in a desert town, he looks around. No one to see. "Ultimatrix? Where and when are we?" "Texas, North-America, 1759." "WHAT!" How did this happen? He was concentrating on Bellwood in the year 2012, not Texas 1759. He looks at his clothing and sees that the Ultimatrix didn't change his costume this time. "Uh, Ultimatrix, maybe it's time for a change?" Suddenly he feels a gun on the backside of his head. "Give me your money or die!" "You really have no idea who you're dealing with, do you." "Give me your money or..." The rest of the sentence goes unheard as Ben grabs the man's wrist with the gun, pulls him forwards and knocks him unconscious with his fist. "That's solves the costume problem. Perfectly, just my seize." He finds a leather sac of golden coins in one of the pockets. "Seems you had a busy morning I should say." Ben enters the city of Mesa. Being bored, he enters an old bookstore. "What I'm thinking!" As he's ready to leave, his eyes fell on the cover of strange book. The symbols on the cover are similar to the one of Gwen's Book of Spell. He opens the book and sees it filled with pictures of ancient artefacts. "What could be the harm of it. How much for this book?" "I really have no idea how much I should ask you for it. The point is nobody can read it." "This should be enough." He gives him the sac with coins. "Thank you!" As Ben's fingers goes over the cover, the letters start to glow. He opens the bookstarts to scan the pages of the book with the Ultimatrix to translate, he finds an article about the Amulet of Gilgamesh. This book was worth his price, if he couldn't use it, he could give it to Gwen. He closes the book who shrinks to pocket seize and he put it in his pants. In the middle of the town, a crowd gathered around the gallows. The sheriff and the executioner bring a man to the gallows, forces the convict to stand on a chair and put a collar around his neck. "You are here for the robbery on an the murder of the Curton Family. Therefore I, Bartholomeum Tennyson, sentences you to death. He kicks away the chair and the man hangs. This only for a few seconds. A mysterious cloaked figure appears and cuts the gallows in two and grabs the man. "No, not you again!" "I'm afraid, yes! What do I have to make you stop trying killing my crew? Kill you?!" He throws his scythe at him But Ben saves him by pulling him out the way. "You again!" He take his chain-mace and hurls it at Ben, missing him only by inches. He disappears together with his henchman. "Thanks you have saved me, boy! That was really brave of you, but do you know that The Grim Reaper." "I'm not sure, actually. He seemingly knows me but I've never met him, not as the Grim Reaper, though." "What do you mean?" "I've met a man once with unbelievable powers, he even claimed to be over 10,000 years old. But sheriff, I will find him. The only thing you have to do, is letting me talk to the next henchman you caught." "We should have thrown him in the swamp, like they did with Cyrus Gold!" "Who?" "The convict!" "No, I mean who's Cyrus Gold!" "He was the first leader of the Deaders. He was killed by the previous sheriff as he went rogue. When he found him, he ordered the torture and the execution of Gold and he was buried by in the swamp. The sheriff was later executed himself for this, I came in charge. But ok, I believe I own you a favour, so I will sent someone to you the next time we caught someone." "Perfect!" "In the meantime, take a room at Granny Bo's Saloon." In his room, he's searching in the book to a certain page. "Here it is! I knew I saw symbol before. The Kusarigama of Raciel . He's interrupted by the sheriff. "We have arrested one of his hirelings, Winter Huntington.""Bring me to him." As Ben is brought to the criminal, Ben closes the door behind him using a bit of magic: " Sorry sheriff but I have to speak him under four eyes." Winter steps up: "Who are you!" Ben turns in Shrink, scaring Winter: "What the hell are you!" "No time for that! Tell me, where is the 'Grim Reaper'!" He sees images of a cave in the desert, where the Deaders are building a giant machine. Ten times the seize of a locomotive with huge cannons on the side. He sees how the Reaper is harnessing immense powers in huge balls which are made of magic and glass. They start to glow like they are filled with magma. He sees the face of the reaper, hiding by his hood but also realizes that he sees him. The eye around his neck starts to glow and a laser is fired out the iris. The image disappear and Winter drops dead on the floor. A little hole between his eyes is smoking.Ben turns in Teleportape and teleports to the cave on the moment the sheriff breaks open the door. "If you think, I let you escape with that crook..." The sheriff sees the dead body of Winter. "It had to be done, one way or another!" In the cave, Ben witness the Grim Reaper speaking to his men. "This weapon will give us the power to wipe out our enemies once and for all. It will spread destruction like never witness before. The fires shall clean the land." "Not if I can stop you." "So nothing threats our mission!" Ben transforms in NinjAvian and fights the Grim Reaper. He evades his scythe and even is able to evade the Mace. This enraged Grim Reaper and uses the eye around his neck to create a laser beam. This cuts open the engine. Ben jumps down the machine, laughing at him. "You have lost , Irichlos. Your machine will blow up any minute." "You can't defeat me! I live because of you.""What do you mean?""Don't you get it! I survived every attack since I still live in your time. You on the other hand are as vulnerable as everyone!" He throws the mace at Ben but is stopped by Ben who grabbed chains and wrap it around Irichlos. He pulls Irichlos down.The engine explodes and the rest of the machine starts to fall apart. Ben quickly vanishes as Irchlos is watching how his whole facility is going to blow. "It doesn't matter..." Only his scream is heard as the fire burns through the facility and makes the tunnel collapse. Aliens Used *NinjAvian NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian Shrink.png|'Shrink' Teleportape.jpg|'Teleportape' *Shrink *Teleportape Characters *Bartholomeum Tennyson Villains *Irichlos (As Grim Reaper) *Irichlos' Henchman Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance